1917
by sweetdreams-fanfictions
Summary: É uma short fic, que conta a história do último dia de vida da Bella, na vida anterior. Bella conhece Edward, um jovem lindo, e coisas estranhas acontecem. Isso irá explicar porque ela o ama tanto e não porque ela não pode largá-lo mais.


**1917**

Eu estava me perguntando o que eu estava fazendo naquela festa. Não tinha ninguém para dançar – além dos meus dois irmãos bobos -, eu não estava com fome e não tinha ninguém com quem eu queria conversar praticamente.

Ah, claro, sem mencionar esse espartilho que estava me matando. Eu estava usando um vestido branco, que ressaltava minha pele morena, com a saia descendo até o chão. Estava quente em Chicago, e minhas mãos começavam a ficar suadas por causa das luvas. Marianne sortuda, pensei. Sua mãe não a obrigara a usar nem espartilho nem uma luva. Meus dois irmãos, que também estavam sentados conosco, também não reclamavam das suas roupas.

- Nossa, Belle, parece que você vai desmaiar! – Bryan, meu irmão mais novo e mais próximo, percebeu.

- Esta quente aqui, não acha? – perguntei.

Bryan riu.

- Não.

Dei um sorriso duro. Como eles não podiam estar sentindo calor?

- Ei, vocês já souberam o que aconteceu com Lucy White? – Perguntou Marianne. Ela sempre sabia das coisas antes de todo mundo.

Eu nunca gostei de fofocar, mas parecia que agora não tinha mais nada para fazer.

- A filha daquele ancião da tribo que morreu? O irmão dela é um lobisomem também, não é? – Jeremy White se tornou lobisomem há algumas semanas atrás, quase no mesmo tempo de Bryan. Daniel, meu irmão mais velho, tinha se transformado antes.

- Aham – concordou – Então, soube o que aconteceu com ela?

Mas foi Dan que respondeu:

- Ele teve uma impressão, não é?

- O que?! – exclamei – Ma-mas... Ela é uma _garota_! Isso não pode acontecer, pode?

- Parece que pode – Bryan deu de ombros – Há muitas coisas que nós não sabemos, Belle. Nós _achamos _que só descendentes masculinos podem se transformar em lobos, mas isso não quer dizer que as mulheres não pegam alguns genes e foi isso que aconteceu com Lucy.

Houve uma pausa curta. Isso realmente era estranho.

- Então... Ela teve uma impressão? – tentei reorganizar os pensamentos confusos na minha mente.

- Aham! – respondeu Mary empolgada – Isso não é legal? Já pensou se nós também tivermos esse negócio? – ela me cutucou com o cotovelo.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

- Não estou muito ansiosa para ficar presa em algum garoto.

Mary fez uma careta.

Foi aí, tentando fofocar com três pessoas, que eu os vi pela primeira vez. Eles eram três e estavam descendo as escadas. O homem era alto, com cabelos e olhos negros, e era muito bonito para a sua idade. A mulher era menor, com os cabelos de uma cor meio bronze e olhos verdes, sua pele era muito mais bronzeada do que os dos outros dois, que tinham uma pele bem clara. O segundo homem era o mais juvenil, que eu cheguei à conclusão que deve ser o filho. E tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura do pai, os cabelos da mesma cor estranha da mãe e os olhos também. Eu não conseguia decidir a quem ele era mais parecido, ao pai ou à mãe.

Mas não foi por causa disso que eu não consegui tirar os olhos deles. Eu não tirava os olhos deles porque eles eram tão lindos como astros de cinema. A diferença entre artistas de cinema e eles era que eles andavam com tamanha elegância que qualquer um ficaria com inveja, e suas expressões traziam uma convicção e intensidade que era impossível de não se admirar. Com certeza eles eram as pessoas mais bonitas dessa festa formal e sem graça.

- Quem são eles? – perguntei a Marianne.

Ela olhou na direção em que eu apontei discretamente.

- Ah, são os Masen. Os dois homens se chamam Edward, e a mulher é a Elizabeth Masen. Eles são bem gentis, mas muito reservados. Minha mãe é uma grande amiga de Elizabeth, então já tive a oportunidade de conversar com eles. Edward, o filho – ela apontou com a cabeça -, é lindo, é claro. Mas não perca seu tempo, ele não namora, parece que nenhumas das garotas da cidade são bonitas o bastante para ele. – Ela fungou, um caso claro de dor de cotovelo.

Então, quando finalmente me concentrei no mais novo eu olhei atentamente seus olhos esmeralda. Nesse momento eu senti algo que eu nunca senti antes, algo impossível de se botar em palavras, algo quente. Era como se eu afundasse, afundasse... Sem chegar a lugar algum. Eu estava desafiando as leis da gravidade, parecia que ia para baixo e para a cima ao mesmo tempo, mas tudo só me levava a um lugar. Uma corda me puxava, e ela era tão forte que era agonizante, mas agradável ao mesmo tempo, eu me sentia presa pela corda, incapaz de lutar, incapaz de _querer_ lutar. E essa corda só me puxava para um lugar: Edward Masen Jr.

A gravidade não me prendia mais na terra, esse garoto lindo que me prendia agora.

A impressão.

- Belle, o que você esta olhando? – Marianne interrompeu meus devaneios.

Ela riu e disse:

– Vem, vamos falar com eles.

Ela puxou meu braço e eu não falei nada, só deixei que ela me carregasse.

- Olá, senhora Masen. – Mary sorriu.

- Olá, minha querida. Como você e sua mãe estão?

- Nós estamos ótimas, obrigada por perguntar.

- Quem são essas duas jovens encantadoras, Elizabeth? – perguntou Sr. Masen.

Em nenhum momento eu olhei para os pais, só ficava encarando como uma idiota Edward. No inicio ele pareceu não perceber, mas depois retribuiu meu olhar de um jeito que eu não consegui – e nem estava apta – decifrar.

- Eu sou Marianne Underwood, essa é minha prima – ela disse gesticulando para mim – Isabelle Lively.

- Prazer em conhecê-las, Srta. Underwood, Srta. Lively.

Então eu me dei conta que estava sendo grosseira e olhei para o Sr. Masen sem vontade nenhuma.

- O prazer é todo meu, Sr. Masen.

- Esse é o meu filho, Edward Masen. – Elizabeth disse. Edward deu um sorriso gentil para nós, mas continuava olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Seus olhos continuavam indecifráveis.

Ele devia estar se perguntando por que meus olhos estavam desse jeito: brilhando e com o nome Edward praticamente se repetindo milhões de vezes no meu globo ocular.

- Quantos anos as senhoritas possuem? – perguntou Elizabeth, olhando para o filho dela e depois para mim – Se não for grosseria da minha parte, é claro.

- Ah, de jeito nenhum. Eu tenho 17 anos – respondeu Marianne – Mas Belle tem apenas 15.

- Quase a mesma idade do meu Edward – disse Elizabeth alegremente – Ele tem 16.

Eu sorri.

- Por que você não chama a Srta. Lively para dançar, Edward? – propôs Elizabeth.

Ele assentiu.

- Seria uma honra. Gostaria de dançar, Srta. Lively? – perguntou.

- Claro.

Nós fomos até o meio do salão, onde se encontrava outros casais dançando. A música só continha notas de piano, então todos dançavam uma valsa lenta. Edward pôs a mão em minha cintura e segurou uma mão minha, e coloquei minha mão livre em seu ombro largo.

Eu ainda podia sentir a corda ali, amarrando nós dois, com a mesma força de antes. Eu queria estreitar esse pequeno espaço entre nós e acabar com essa agonia. Mesmo conhecendo ele há alguns minutos eu nunca me senti tão bem como agora, nunca me senti tão feliz quanto agora, enquanto eu estava junta a ele.

- Você é nova por aqui? Eu não me lembro de ter a visto. – ele disse.

- Eu não moro na cidade.

- Ah, uma pena – disse ele com um sorriso.

Eu sorri também.

- Esta gostando da festa?

Eu suspirei.

- Não muito, mas agora esta melhor. – falei a verdade ao invés de ser diplomática como fiz com as outras pessoas que perguntavam a mesma coisa.

O sorriso se tornou mais pronunciado.

Continuamos a dançar e não tinha muita coisa a ser dita. A música era longa – talvez seja a segunda, não sei dizer -, mas ele não tirou os olhos dos meus nem por um segundo. Eu também ficava olhando seus olhos, aquelas esmeraldas me hipnotizavam. Perguntei-me se era por causa de beleza ou por que eu me sentia bem quando olhava, eu acho que era pelas duas razões.

- Você deveria nos visitar um dia desses, minha mãe gostou de você.

- Eu adoraria.

A música finalmente parou, mas nós não nos separamos.

- Sr. Masen – disse uma mulher que eu não sabia o nome, e eu lembrei que ela era a anfitriã da festa – Você prometeu que ia tocar uma música para nós.

- Agora? – Será que eu imaginei o tom angustiado dele?

- Sim, por favor.

Ele suspirou.

- Tem algum problema? – Edward perguntou para mim.

_Sim_, eu queria dizer. _Sim, é claro tem algum problema! Muitos problemas!_

- Não, claro que não.

Ele sorriu tristonho e virou as costas para mim.

- Toque minha favorita! – pediu a mulher.

Eu o observei indo embora, e também percebi o olhar que aquela mulher ao lado dele lançava a ele. Semicerrei os olhos para ela.

Depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Reconheci Margaret Kurt dançando com um homem que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Depois vi o Sr. Kurt, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, roupa desarrumada e uma mão se preparando para pegar a arma que estava em seu bolso direito. Num surto de adrenalina percebi que ele pretendia atirar em um daqueles dois, só não sabia quem era o alvo. Quando vi em quem ia acertar o tiro – não quem era o alvo – por causa de sua mira ruim (ele estava bêbado), senti uma dor insuportável e deixei que dessa vez a corda me levasse o mais rápido possível na direção em que ela me puxava.

Eu consegui. Coloquei-me na frente de Edward a tempo, à bala não o acertou. Mas eu sabia que não havia esperanças para mim.

Um segundo depois senti uma forte pancada no meu peito em seguida pela dor.

Não havia muitos segundos de sobra.

Eu não me arrependi de minha decisão repentina de salvar a vida dele. Edward estava intacto, eu podia sentir pela força em que ele me segurava e que não havia vestígios de dor física em sua voz em quanto ele pedia ajuda. Havia dor emocional, mas não se compara a dor que eu sentiria se ele fosse tirado de mim. Ele podia me amar no futuro, mas agora ele não sentia nada. Não sentia o mesmo que eu, meu amor era inconseqüente e incondicional, não iria suportar essa perda. As cordas que me amarravam a ele iriam me sufocar ou iriam me levar para onde ele foi.

Na minha curta vida eu nunca senti algo tão forte e sei que não sentiria algo assim de novo, não poderia acontecer. Nesses breves quinze minutos eu senti uma felicidade que podia contar como uma vida inteira. Era como um conto de fadas, ele era meu príncipe e eu sua princesa, como Romeo e Julieta, isso bastava.

E, do mesmo jeito que começou, tudo acabou muito rápido, como mágica.

Os olhos verdes-esmeralda foram a última coisa que eu vi.

_**QUASE CEM ANOS DEPOIS...**_

- Isabella Swan – disse Renée, para seu pequeno bebe que acabara de nascer.

A pequena Isabella chorava, confusa, num lugar totalmente desconhecido. Ela não conseguia enxergar direito, mas sabia que não era lá onde ela costumava ficar.

Renée e Charlie quase explodiam de alegria, vendo aquela pequena criança, sua filha.

Quando Isabella finalmente parou de chorar várias imagens apareceram em suas cabeças, algumas com formas definidas, outras não. É claro que ela não conseguia identificar nenhuma delas, muito menos saber qual seu significado.

As primeiras imagens passavam como um flash. Lobos uivando, uma família, uma garota morena com um vestido de baile branco, essa mesma garota morena brincando na campina, ela rindo, ela chorando...

As outras imagens eram mais lentas e Isabella sentia seu coração bater mais forte quando via. Três pessoas descendo uma escada, um garoto com cabelo cor de bronze sorrindo, ele e a menina dançando num baile...

Depois um par de olhos verdes, como esmeraldas, se fixou em sua mente. Isabella ficou encantada, ela sabia que aquilo tinha algum significado, só não sabia qual. Depois a cor dos olhos mudou, primeiro para rubi, depois escuro como ônix e então dourado e claro como topázio.

Um segundo depois essas imagens saíram de sua mente e nunca mais voltaram.

Bom, pelo menos, não naquela hora.

**N/A**: Oie :D Espero que gostem da minha fic! Eu to meio enferrujada, mas tudo bem. Ta, eu vou ser sincera, a idéia da fic não foi minha, foi de duas amigas que ficavam pedindo para que eu faça a vida passada de Bella e que ela encontre Edward. Então eu pensei: Bella sempre se envolve com criaturas místicas, e o amor que ela tem pelo Edward é como impressão, então eu resolvi fazer com que Bella tenha impressão por ele. Deixe seu comentário da fic, é muito importante saber os pontos positivos e negativos para não errar mais, sejam sinceras! Beijos, obrigada por ler.


End file.
